compte à rebours
by piplete76
Summary: l'histoire d'une vengeance qui tourne mal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

C'est vendredi soir, Kate rentre chez elle après une semaine bien chargée. Elle espère que Gibbs ne vas pas la rappeler, du moins pas pour une enquête ; elle préfèrerait qu'il l'appelle pour passer le week-end ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite ville de la Virginie, James Thomas, un marines, fait son jogging dans un parc. James était le petit protégé de Gibbs quand celui-ci faisait partit des marines.  
Un homme interpella James  
-(suffoquant) S'il vous plaît monsieur...venez m'aider, il y a une femme là-bas qui est inconsciente...  
-Calmez-vous monsieur. Je suis un marines ne vous inquiétez pas. Où est cette femme ?  
-Là-bas derrière le buisson  
-D'accord, j'y vais. Vous, allez prévenir la Police et rejoignez moi après.  
James courra en direction du buisson indiqué par l'homme, et il fut rejoint par celui-ci. Il n'y avait personne.  
-Mais...mais je ne comprends pas, elle était là, inconsciente  
James s'abaissa, pour essayer de voir s'il y avait des traces de sang par terre, et l'homme assomma  
James et lui tira une balle en plein cœur.

Il était 2h30 quand Kate entendit un bruit dans sa maison. Son premier reflex fut celui de sortir son arme qu'elle cache tout le temps sous son oreiller.  
Le bruit se rapproche de Kate. Elle alluma la lumière et fit face à Gibbs  
-Jethro !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et...et comment es tu entré ??  
-Je te signal qu'en étant ton futur mari, j'ai les clés de chez toi, et si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'on nous attends à Laketown en Virginie.  
-Oh, non !!! Moi qui pensait que j'allais passer un week-end tranquille avec mon homme.  
-Bah, je vois pas le problème. Tu vas quand même passer le week-end avec ton homme.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Quand je dis passer le week-end avec mon homme, cela signifie être tranquille, à la maison, à ne rien faire.  
-Tu me connais, j'ai horreur de ne rien faire !!!  
-Ouais, bon. Je vais me préparer. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?  
-Un marines a été retrouvé mort dans un parc alors qu'il faisait son jogging. D'après quelques témoins, la victime aurait été interpellé par un individu.  
-Ils ne savent pas pourquoi cet homme à interpellé notre victime ?  
-Non. Se sera à nous de le découvrir.  
-Tony et McGee sont prévenus ?  
-Oui ils sont en route et Ducky les suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Gibbs et Kate arrivèrent à Laketown et rejoignirent Tony, McGee et Ducky qui étaient déjà entrain de commencer l'enquête de voisinage et le légiste examinait le corps.  
-Bonjour tout le monde !! dit Kate  
-Bonjour vous deux !! répondit Tony  
-Alors Tony, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? demanda Gibbs  
-La victime se nomme James Thomas, ma...  
-Marines à la base de Laketown, 2ème régiment d'infanterie.  
-Euh...oui c'est ça. Mais...comment tu le sais ? demanda Tony à Gibbs.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur le déroulement du meurtre ? demanda Gibbs pour éviter de répondre à la question de Tony.  
-Apparemment la victime faisait son jogging dans le parc, quand un homme l'a interpellé pour lui dire qu'une jeune femme était inconsciente à cet endroit...  
-Et je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas de femme ? Que c'était un leurre pour piéger Thomas.  
-Je pense que oui .  
-Tu penses, Tony ?  
-Oui, enfin c'est une hypothèse  
-Bon, toi et McGee continuez l'enquête sur cet inconnu. Kate et moi allons voir Ducky et prévenir la famille. Tu viens Kate.  
-J'arrive.  
Ducky était entrain de prendre la température du corps afin de savoir à quand remonte l'heure de la mort.  
-Alors Ducky, cause de la mort ? demanda Gibbs  
-On dirait que notre victime à reçu un coup sur la tête et une balle en plein cœur, mais l'autopsie m'en dira plus.  
-Alors heure de la mort ?  
-Je dirais que la mort de ce pauvre marines remonte il y a environ 6h.  
-Très bien je te retrouverais au siège. Kate tu viens , nous allons voir la famille de James Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Kate et Gibbs arrivèrent à la maison des Thomas. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Kate regarda Gibbs. Une femme d'environ 35ans, plutôt grande, brune vint ouvrir la porte

-Oui?

-Mme Thomas?

-C'est moi

-Je suis l'agent spécial Todd et voici l'agent spécial Gibbs, nous sommes du NCIS. Pouvons-nous entrer un moment, s'il vous plait?

-Oui...oui allez-y

Judith s'écarta pour laisser entrer nos deux agents et les suivis au salon

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi le NCIS viens chez moi? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon mari?

-Nous l'avons retrouvé ce matin dans le parc

-Comment ça?

-Il semblerait que votre mari ait été tué ce matin alors qu'il faisait son jogging. Répondit Gibbs

-Quoi?Mais...mais

Judith s'asseya sur son canapé et se mit à pleurer

-Mme Thomas, nous sommes vraiment désolé. Nous vous promettons de retrouver le plus vite possible l'individu qui a tué votre mari. Dit Gibbs en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

-Est-ce que vous permettez que j'aille voir les affaires de votre mari? Demanda Kate

-Oui, son bureau est au fond du couloir.

Kate alla dans la direction que Judith lui avait indiquée. Gibbs attendit un peu avant de parler. Judith regarda Jethro avec les larmes aux yeux

-Jethro promets moi de retrouver celui qui a fait ça

-Je te le promet Judith. Je ferrais honneur à James, c'était comme un frère pour moi

-Merci Jethro

Un petit enfant arriva dans la pièce, il avait entendu du monde dans la maison. Quand il vit Gibbs, Alex eut un grand sourire.

-Oncle Gibbs!!!

Alex sauta dans les bras de Jethro

-Hey!! salut bonhomme!!

-ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a vu

-Oui je sais

-Maman, est-ce que tonton Gibbs peu rester manger à la maison?

Judith regarda Jethro

-Bien sûr qu'il peut rester

-D'accord, je viens ce soir à 20h, pour l'instant je dois retourner au bureau

-Ouais super!!

Alex descendit des bras de Gibbs et remonta en courrant dans sa chambre

-Je vais faire installer une équipe devant chez toi pour votre sécurité à vous deux

-D'accord

-Je vais retourner au bureau, voir ce que le reste de l'équipe à trouvé. Je te dis à ce soir

Judith lui fit un petit sourire

-A ce soir Jethro

-A ce soir Judith

Gibbs sortie de la maison et Kate le rejoignit en voiture


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Kate et Gibbs repartirent de chez les Thomas. Gibbs téléphona au bureau afin qu'une équipe de surveillance se mette en place devant la maison de le veuve.  
-Tu peux tout me dire Jethro. J'ai entendu le petit garçon t'appeler « oncle Gibbs ». Qui c'était pour toi le quartier maître Thomas ?  
-James était avec moi durant la guerre du Golfe. On est resté inséparable. Puis après la guerre il est allé rejoindre sa femme et moi le NCIS, puis il ont eu Alex, je suis son parrain. Je suis toujours resté en contact avec James, c'était comme un frère pour moi. Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi ce soir dîner avec eux. Je crois que se sera moi qui devra annoncer la mort de son père à Alex, et ce dîner me permettra de te présenter. C'est la seule famille que j'ai en dehors du NCIS.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Jethro. Kate l'embrassa. Tu es sûr que tu pourras faire cette enquête ? Tu es quand même personnellement impliqué.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais capable de gérer ça. Bon allons voir Ducky au bureau, on va voir ce qu'il a à nous dire sur les causes exact de la mort de James.

Au NCIS, dans la salle d'autopsie. Ducky était entrain d'enlever la balle qui s'était logé dans le cœur de la victime,quand Kate et Gibbs arrivèrent.  
-Alors Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? demanda Gibbs  
-Je confirme ce que j'ai dit sur le lieu du crime, notre pauvre marines a reçu un coup sur la tête avant de recevoir une balle en plein cœur.  
-Mais pourquoi assommé le quartier-maître avant de lui tiré dessus ? demanda Kate  
-Sûrement parce que notre assassin savait que sa victime était un marines et donc savait que celui-ci allait se défendre. Et vu l'angle de frappe sur la tête, la victime était accroupie et devait tournée le dos à son assassin. Ah, euh Caitlin, s'il te plaît peux tu aller porter ça à Abby pour qu'elle l'analyse.  
Gibbs la regarda avec un regard disant « vas-y s'il te plaît »  
-J'y vais. Dit Kate  
-Je te rejoins là haut.  
Gibbs et Ducky regardèrent partirent Kate  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Ducky.  
-Ah, et qu'est-ce que je vais te dire ?  
-Que je devrais faire attention avec cette affaire et que tu es désolé de la mort de James.  
-Euh, oui c'est à peu près ça. Ecoute Jethro, je sais combien tu tenais à James, que c'était comme un frère, mais je t'en pris fait très attention à toi et en plus tu as une fiancée qui tiens à toi. Ne la fait pas souffrir s'il te plait.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ducky, je ferais très attention à moi et à Kate, je l'emmène même avec moi ce soir dîner chez Judith, afin que toutes les deux faces connaissance, pendant ce temps je devrais parler à Alex.  
-Comme tu voudras Jethro, mais fais gaffe à toi.  
Sur ces mots Gibbs quitta la salle d'autopsie pour rejoindre le labo d'Abby. En arrivant au labo, il y avait Kate qui lui tournait le dos, Gibbs en profitas pour lui mettre les mains sur les épaules, Kate eu un léger sursaut.  
-Alors Abby, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?  
-D'après les photos du crâne de la victime, le coup aurait été donné par la cross du pistolet qui à ensuite servie à tuer le quartier-maître.  
-Le type d'arme, tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Hey, doucement, j'allais y venir !! Il s'agit d'une arme spécialement utilisé par les officiers marines, un M-40.  
-Très bien, bon boulot Abby. Tony, tu me fais des recherches de tous les officiers qui ont exercés avec James Thomas et tu regardes leur passé. Kate tu viens avec moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

En arrivant devant la porte de chez Judith, Gibbs regarda Kate avant de sonner à la porte et lui donna un léger baiser comme pour se donner du courage. Gibbs sonna, Alex vint aussitôt ouvrir la porte et sauta dans les bras de Jethro, Kate sourie à la vue de cette scène, elle pensa que Gibbs serait un très bon père. Gibbs entra dans la maison avec Alex dans ses bras, suivi de Kate.  
-Bonsoir Jethro.  
Judith fut surprise de voir que Gibbs vienne accompagner d'une de ses collègues  
-Bonsoir Judith, fit Gibbs, je ne te présente pas Kate, tu la rencontrée ce matin, mais elle est venue avec moi pas en tant que collègue mais en tant que future Mme Gibbs  
-Bonsoir Kate. Je peux vous appelez par votre prénom ? demanda Judith  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Les trois adultes s'installèrent dans le salon et se mirent à discuter. Alex était partit dans sa chambre. Il était entrain de faire un dessin où il y avait un groupe de marines. Deux hommes se distinguaient du groupe, il s'agissait du quartier maître Thomas et de Gibbs. Après avoir fini son dessin, Alex redescendit dans le salon où Kate, Judith et Gibbs étaient en pleine discussion.  
-Regarde oncle Gibbs, j'ai fait un dessin avec toi et papa. Je voudrais le donner à papa mais il n'est pas encore là.  
Les trois adultes se regardèrent, Judith pris la parole pour briser le silence :  
-Bon et bien je propose que nous passions à table.  
Kate, Judith, Alex et Gibbs se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour d'une table joliment dressée. Il y avait une nappe blanche avec des serviettes couleur kaki, en mémoire à James.  
Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Kate n'avait jamais vu Gibbs rire autant. Judith était entrain de raconter la naissance d'Alex.  
-Je me souviens que Jethro était à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il avait fait jouer ses relations pour arriver au moment où Alex sortait.  
-Oh, oui je m'en souviens très bien. J'était sur une enquête avec le NCIS à Los Angeles et j'avais demandé à ce qu'on m'envoie un hélicoptère pour arriver au plus vite à Laketown...  
-Tu n'es quand même pas arrivé en hélico à l'hôpital ? Enfin ça ne m'étonnerais pas de toi  
-Eh, oui je l'ai fais. Certe j'étais repéré mais au moins je suis arrivé au bon moment.  
Alex qui n'avait plus faim demande à sa mère :  
-Maman est-ce que je peux aller jouer dans le salon ?  
-Oui vas-y si tu veux. Répondit Judith  
-Prépares un plan d'attaque, j'arrive, dit Gibbs, il regarda partir Alex. Je crois qu'il ait temps qu'il le sache.  
-Tu es sûr que ça vas aller ? demanda Kate  
En guise de réponse, Gibbs lui donna un baisé. Ensuite il alla rejoindre Alex dans le salon et se mit à la même auteur que lui.  
-Alors bonhomme, quel plan as-tu préparé ? et quel rôle je joue ?  
-Toi tu seras le méchant et moi je suis le commandant qui dirige la troupe qui est là pour t'attraper et le plan c'est celui de la grande marrée, ma troupe va t'entourer et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper !!  
-Houlà dans ce cas je me rends tout de suite !!  
-Mais non !! ne te rends pas sinon il n'y a plus de jeux et c'est pas marrant. J'aimerais bien que papa soit là pour m'aider...  
-Euh, écoutes Alex, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ton père ne...comment dire...ne reviendras pas, il est mort ce matin  
-NON !!!!! papa ne serais pas partit sans me dire au revoir !!!!  
Alex s'en alla en courrant dans sa chambre.

Personne, dans la maison des Thomas ne se doutaient que quelqu'un les observaient depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Gibbs monta dans la chambre d'Alex pour lui donné des explications.  
-Ecoutes Alex, James ne voulais pas mourir. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?  
-Non  
-Je veux dire par là qu'une personne l'a aidé à mourir  
-Tu voudrais dire qu'on l'a tué ?  
-Oui  
Alex s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Gibbs. Cinq minutes plus tard Alex dormait, Gibbs le descendit pour le mettre sur le canapé.  
-Je voudrais que vous veniez vivre chez Kate et moi tous les deux, le temps de l'enquête, je serais plus rassuré.  
-D'accord, laisse moi le temps de rassembler quelques affaires. Répondit Judith


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Après s'être installé chez Kate et Jethro, Judith et Alex s'endormirent très vite, Gibbs avait veillé toute la nuit, il avait raboté son bateau, Kate s'était endormi dans le canapé.  
Vers 5h45 le téléphone sonna, Gibbs répondit  
-Gibbs  
-Alors sergent on prend la veuve et l'orphelin sous son aile  
-Qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Oh vous me décevez sergent  
Sur ces mots l'inconnu raccrocha. Le premier reflex de Gibbs fut d'aller voir Judith et Alex.  
-Judith !! Oh mon dieu, tu es encore là !!  
-Mais bien sûr. Tu aurais voulu que j'aille où ?  
En réponse Gibbs pris Judith dans ses bras comme pour se réconforter  
-Tu es sûr que ça vas Jethro ?  
-Oui oui. C'est le stress c'est tout. Aller rendort toi, moi je file au bureau, tu pourras prévenir Kate ?  
-D'accord pas de problèmes. Fais gaffe a toi  
-T'en fais pas pour moi  
En s'en allant Gibbs fit une bise sur le front de Judith. En passant par le salon Jethro vit Kate qui dormait paisiblement, il repensa à l'appel qu'il avait reçu et laissa un mot en écrivant :  
« Kate reste ici avec Judith et Alex, ne les quittent pas des yeux. J'ai reçu un appel bizarre, je t'expliquerais »  
Après avoir mis le mot sur la table devant le canapé, Gibbs s'en alla

En se réveillant Kate vit le mot laissé par Gibbs, elle se leva et alla voir directement dans la chambre, ils étaient là entrain de dormir.  
Elle décida donc d'aller dans la cuisine, se prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard Judith rejoignit Kate dans la cuisine, Alex la suivait  
-Bonjour Kate  
-Ah !! Bonjour Judith, salut Alex. Bien dormi ?  
-Oui, très bien. Jethro est venu me voir vers 6h pour me dire qu'il partait au NCIS, il avait l'air bizarre  
-Bizarre ? Comment ça ? demande Kate tout en sachant exactement ce qui inquiétais Gibbs  
-Bah je sais pas trop, en arrivant il m'as dit « Judith, oh mon dieu tu es encore là ». Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait il m'as dit que c'était le stress. Mais je le connais, il doit y avoir autre chose.  
-Je ne vais pas vous mentir Judith, il m'a laissé un mot ce matin disant qu'il avait reçu un appel curieux et que je devais rester avec vous deux.  
-Je vois, son instinct protecteur, dis Judith avec un sourire  
-Oui sûrement. Je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche. Si le téléphone sonne ou si quelqu'un viens ne faites rien, venez me chercher directement  
-D'accord  
Kate se leva, monta à l'étage et laissa Judith et Alex dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, Kate entendit un bruit sourd venant de la cuisine. Elle prit son arme et descendit prudemment . en arrivant dans la cuisine, Kate ne vit personne, elle essaya de scruter les alentours de la pièce, sa vue devint trouble puis le trou noir. Elle venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

voila le chapitre 6, y'en a 2autres a venir qui sont écrit à la main mais pas encore taper à l'ordi, je sais que vous attendiez la suite, alors bonne lecture à tous!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il était 6h15, quand Gibbs arriva au bureau. Il n'y avait personne, il était passé prendre un café au café en face le QG. En arrivant à son bureau, il posa son café, enleva sa veste et mit son arme dans son habituel tiroir. Il prit le dossier de l'affaire Thomas qui était sur le bureau de Tony. Gibbs fut étonné que Dinozzo ai un dossier aussi complet sur James. Il y avait tout : son passé, ce qu'il faisait actuellement,etc... Tony avait même fait une liste des personnes à interroger pour en savoir plus sur la victime. Gibbs vit son nom en deuxième sur la liste après celui de Judith, il se dit à lui-même :  
-Tony est vraiment un excellent agent  
-Tu n'as pas tort Jethro  
Ducky était arriver silencieusement derrière Gibbs, celui-ci fut surpris  
-Ah, salut Ducky !! ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
-Assez pour entendre ce que tu viens de dire sur Tony. Je savais que je te trouverais ici.  
-Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'était comme un frère pour moi  
-Je le sais Jethro, je le sais  
En disant ça, Ducky s'était approché et mit une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs.  
Il était 6h30 quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Tony. Celui-ci espérait trouver Gibbs et se fut le cas. En entendant l'ascenseur Gibbs et Ducky s'étaient retourné  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives DiNozzo, tu es tombé du lit ?  
-Je n'ai pas dormi ou presque pas  
-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point Tony ? demanda Gibbs tout en sachant la réponse  
-C'est cette nouvelle affaire, mais je crois que tu dois savoir ce qui me tracasse exactement étant donné que tu as mon dossier dans tes mains  
Un long silence s'installa, Gibbs reposa le dossier sur le bureau de Tony et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Ducky creva le silence  
-Bon moi je vous laisse, je vais voir si Abby à quelque chose.  
Les deux agents regardèrent Ducky partirent, puis Tony se tourna vers son boss  
-Gibbs je n'ai fait que mon boulot en dressant cette liste et...  
-Tony, tu as fait un excellent travail, et c'est normal que mon nom apparaisse sur ta liste  
-Oui je sais que c'est normal. J'ai lu le dossier. Durant la guerre du Golfe toi et le sergent Thomas étiez ensemble. Après la guerre le sergent Tomas est devenu capitaine et toi tu a demandé une mutation au NCIS...  
-Et je suis resté en contact avec James, je le considérais comme un frère. Quand il s'est marié j'était son témoin et quand il a eu Alex avec Judith il m'a demandé d'être le parrain.  
Gibbs regarda sa montre, il était 7h, il fallait qu'il téléphone à Kate. Gibbs pris le combiné et composa le numéro de mobile de Kate. Personne ne décrochait, Jethro devint pâle, Tony le remarqua  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gibbs ? tu es tout blanc, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme  
Gibbs ne répondit pas, il se leva, prit son arme dans le tiroir et enfila sa veste  
-Tony viens vite !! ordonna Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur  
-On vas où ? demanda l'agent en prenant ses affaires  
-Chez moi


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Kate était étendue sur le sol. Elle essaya de se relever, mais en vain, sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Elle entendit quelqu'un qui entra dans la maison, elle pensa « si c'est l'agresseur, là j'suis morte », mais elle fut soulager quand une voix d'homme l'appela, c'était Gibbs  
-Kate, tu es où ? Kate  
Gibbs était dans le hall d'entré, les bras tendu avec son revolver au bout. Tony était derrière dans la même position que son boss. Gibbs fit signe à son agent de monter voir à l'étage, pendant que lui fouille le rez-de-chaussée. Il fouilla la salle, le salon et finit par la cuisine où il trouva Kate étendu sur le sol  
-Tony je l'ai trouvé. Kate, Kate réponds s'il te plait  
-Gibbs ? c'est toi ?  
Tony arriva et vit Kate par terre  
-Oh mon dieu Kate !!  
-Tony appel une ambulance tout de suite, ordonna Gibbs  
-Non c'est pas la peine Tony, répondit Kate  
-Ne l'écoutes pas Tony. Appel les secours tout de suite  
Tony s'éloigna un peu pour téléphoner  
-Kate qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou sont Judith et Alex ?  
-Je sais pas. Je suis désolé Jethro  
Kate commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et se mit à pleurer. Gibbs la prit dans ses bras en attendant les secours  
-Chut Kate, c'est rien. Tu me raconteras plus tard  
-Les secours sont là Gibbs, dit Tony en revenant dans la cuisine  
Gibbs s'écarta de Kate pour laisser les médecins s'occuper d'elle. Ils mirent Kate sur un brancard et l'emmena dans l'ambulance. Gibbs monta avec elle et Tony les suivit avec la voiture.  
Dans l'ambulance Kate perdit connaissance, visiblement le coup sur le tête fut violent. Gibbs paniqua et s'inquiétait de plus en plus : il ne savait pas où était passé Judith et Alex, et Kate était dans le coma. Les secours mirent dix minutes à arriver à l'hôpital, Kate n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Tony qui s'était garer, arriva au moment où les ambulanciers sortirent sa collègue du véhicule, et vit qu'elle était inconsciente, il regarda son boss, qui était de plus en plus blanc  
-Gibbs que s'est-il passé dans l'ambulance ? demande l'agent Dinozzo  
Jethro n'entendit pas la question de son second  
-Oh, oh patron !! répéta Tony  
-Hein quoi Tony ?  
-Pourquoi Kate a-t-elle reperdue connaissance ?  
-Je sais pas. C'est peut-être le coup sur la tête, d'après l'infirmier, qui aurait été trop violent  
-Et d'après toi ?  
-C'est autre chose, il n'y avait pas de trace de sang et elle était consciente tout à l'heure  
-Ils l'emmènent où ?  
-En salle d'examen


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Dans une petite salle, Judith et Alex se trouvaient ligoté et les yeux bandés. La salle était faiblement éclairé, il y avait quelques bougies et un homme debout dans un coin, regardant ses deux otages.  
L'homme s'approcha de Judith et le contempla  
-James a eu bon goût en vous choisissant pour femme  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Quelqu'un qui se venge  
-ça me dit pas qui vous êtes  
-Je suis l'ancien supérieur de votre mari et du sergent Gibbs  
-Vous voulez vous venger de quoi ?  
-Ils m'ont abandonner sur le terrain en me laissant pour mort  
-Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça  
-Vous connaissiez mal votre mari cher Madame  
-Où est mon fils ?  
-Juste à côté de vous  
-Alex ? Alex dis quelque chose  
-Il dort, je lui ai donné un sédatif, il était très énervé, quand je vous ai récupéré chez le sergent Gibbs  
-Qu'avez-vous fait à Kate ?  
-Vous ne devriez pas pensez à elle. Maintenant tu vas te taire

L'homme injecta un produit dans le bras de Judith, elle mit cinq minutes à s'endormir. Celui-ci prit son téléphone et composa un numéro  
-Gibbs  
-Alors sergent, comment vas Kate ? C'est bien comme ça qu'elle se nomme ?  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Vous vous souvenez pas ? Votre supérieur pendant la guerre  
-Colonel Miller ?  
-Je voie que vous vous rappelez de mon nom  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Me venger  
-Mais de quoi ?  
-De vous et du sergent Thomas  
-Pourquoi avez vous tuez James, monsieur ?  
-Je vous l'ai dit, pour me venger. Vous m'avez abandonner sur le terrain  
-Mais on vous croyait mort  
-Vous apprendrez à reconnaître un mort d'un vivant. Ah ! au fait, il ne reste plus que dix heure à vivre pour Kate

Le colonel raccrocha


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Gibbs était dans la salle d'attente quand il reçu l'appel du colonel. Quand il raccrocha, il était blanc, Tony le remarqua  
-Gibbs c'était qui au téléphone ?  
-C'était le ravisseur de Judith et Alex, donc l'agresseur de Kate  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Qu'il voulait se venger  
-Se venger ? Mais de qui et de quoi ?  
-De James et de moi, pour l'avoir soi-disant laisser pour mort pendant la guerre du Golfe  
-De qui tu parles Gibbs  
-De notre ancien supérieur, le colonel Miller.  
-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Kate ?  
-C'est sa façon de me rendre plus vulnérable  
Un médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente  
-Agent spécial Gibbs ?  
Jethro se leva  
-C'est moi  
-Voila, l'agent Todd est encore inconsciente visiblement elle a fait une hémorragie cérébrale dû au choc qu'elle à eu sur la tête  
Gibbs s'énerva  
-Mais vous n'avez rien compris !!!  
Tony se leva  
-Gibbs calme toi  
-Non Tony je ne me calmerais pas !!  
Gibbs regarda le médecin  
-Je veux que vous lui fassiez des examens sanguins tout de suite, c'est un ordre docteur !!  
-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre des agents fédéraux !!  
-Vous allez me faire ses examens tout de suite, il se peut qu'un produit mortel lui ai été injecté  
-Dans ce cas là je vais lui faire ses examens  
Le médecin partit tout de suite faire les examens à Kate, Gibbs se rasseye, Tony à côté de lui  
-Comment sais tu que le colonel à injecter un produit mortel à Kate ?  
-Parce qu'il m'as dit qui lui restait moins de dix heures à vivre  
Tony regarda Gibbs sans rien dire  
-Tony préviens Abby et McGee qu'il essaye de localiser le dernier appel que j'ai reçu  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Attendre, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Préviens aussi Abby et McGee pour Kate.  
-D'accord. T'inquiètes pas Gibbs, Kate va s'en sortir, on trouvera ce que ce salopard lui à injecter.  
Gibbs tourna la tête vers Tony, son regard était rempli d'inquiétude  
-Merci Tony  
Ducky était arrivé, Tony lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Le docteur Mallard alla voir Gibbs  
-Jethro  
-Oh Ducky, je me sens tellement coupable  
-Tu ne dois pas Jethro  
-Si Ducky, ils étaient chez moi  
-Jethro tu devrais rentrer au bureau  
Le médecin qui s'occupait de Kate arriva. Jethro se leva  
-Alors ?  
-J'ai fait des tests sanguins sur Mlle Todd. Nous avons effectivement trouver quelque chose d'anormal. Je dois envoyer un échantillon au laboratoire central  
-Non !! Donnez moi cet échantillon, je ne veux pas qu'on sache qu'un agent fédéral est entre vos murs. Je vais faire analyser cet échantillon par notre laborantine.  
-Comme vous voulez monsieur  
Le médecin lui tendit l'échantillon, Gibbs le prit et il sorti de sa veste une carte de visite et la donna au médecin  
-Voici mon numéro. S'il se passe quoique se soit vous m'appelez directement  
-D'accord agent Gibbs  
Les trois hommes quittèrent l'hôpital et retournèrent au NCIS


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10:**

Les trois hommes arrivèrent au NCIS et alla directement au labo. Abby était en pleure, elle alla dans les bras de Gibbs.  
McGee s'approcha de Tony  
-Comment va t-elle?   
-Pas très bien, l'agresseur lui à injecter un produit mortel dans son sang  
-Quel produit?  
-On sait pas. On a ramener un échantillon  
Abby s'enleva de Gibbs  
-Donne le moi s'il te plait  
Gibbs lui donna l'échantillon  
-Fais vite s'il te plait Abby  
-T'inquiètes pas. Le temps que tu ailles te cherché ton café et ma boisson, tout sera finit.  
Gibbs lui fit un bisous et partie cherché son café. Tout le monde le regarda partir. Ducky prit la parole  
-Il va pas bien  
-Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, il était tout blanc, dit Tony  
-Il faut qu'on soit fort, pour nou, pour Gibbs et pour Kate, dit le bleu   
AU nom de Kate, il y eu un silence, c'est Abby qui le rompit  
-Tu as raison Tim. Nous devons être solidaire. Aller tout le monde au travail!!  
Abby commença ses recherches sur l'échantillon, McGee chercha la provenance de l'appel que Gibbs avait reçu en dernier. Ducky et Tony se penchèrent sur le dossier du colonel  
Après 30 min, Abby avait trouver la compositon du produit, McGee avait trouver la provenance de l'appel. Gibbs revint ave son café et la boisson d'Abby, il la lui donna.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouver Abby?  
-Le poison est du venin d'un serpent d'Afrique. Duckt a fait jouer ses relations pour avoir l'antidote, on l'aura dans 5h  
-C'est trop long Abby!!   
-je sais mais on peux pas mieux faire  
-Bon. McGee vous avez trouvez la provenance de l'appel?  
-Oui patron. L'appel a été transmit depuis un batîment situé sur la base de Norfolk.  
-Très bien McGee. Ton qu'est-ce que t'as pour moi?  
-Le colonel a été radié des Marines après une tentative de viol sur une jeune recrue et pour abus d'alcool  
-Il a pas changer. Alors Ducky et Abby vous attendez l'antidote, McGee, Tony et moi on file à Norfolk.  
Tony, McGee et Jethro partirent du labo et allèrent à la voiture. Abby et Ducky restèrent au labo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Les trois hommes arrivèrent à Norfolk et trouvèrent le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, Judith et Alex étaient encore sous l'effet des sédatifs, le colonel étaient entrain de les regarder.

Tony et McGee se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, arme à la main. GIbbs aviat aussi son arme de sortie. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui céda sous la pression.

Le colonel sursauta et alla voir ce qui s epassait. Il se retrouva face à Jethro.  
-Sergent!! Quel plaisir de vous revoir  
-Pas autant que moi, monsieur. Où sont Judith et Alex?  
-Vous me semblez presser sergent  
Gibbs pointa son arme sur le colonel   
-Houla!! doucement sergent  
-Où sont Judith et Alex??!!   
-Ils dorment. AU fait comment va cette chère Kate?  
-Elle va très bien, elle vous attends dnas la salle d'interrogatoire au NCIS.  
-Vous mentez sergent!!  
-Non. Elle vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs.  
Le colonel sortie son arme et la pointa sur Gibbs, celui-ci s'avança doucement  
-Vous n'avez aucune chance colonel!!  
Gibbs remarqua que le sergent alla tiré, mais (super) Jethro fut plus rapide et tira à plusieurs reprise. Il alla voir tout en se méfiant : le colonel était mort.  
-Tony et McGee occupez vous de lui  
Gibbs coura dans une pièce isolé du bâtiment, il trouva Judith et Alex inconscient et ligoté. Il rangea son arme  
-Judith!!  
Il s'accroupi et enleva les liens qui retenaient Judith et Alex. Judith commençait à se réveiller  
-Jethro  
-Je suis là Judith, tout va bien. Tony!!  
Tony arriva aussitôt   
-Oui patron?  
-Appel une ambulance pour Alex, j'emmène Judith à l'hôpital et je vais voir où en est Kate   
-Pas de problèmes  
Tony prit son téléphone, appelle une ambulance et alla s'occuper d'Alex. Gibbs aida Judith à se lever et partit à la voiture


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13:**

Ducky et Abby étaient arriver à l'hôpital avec l'antidote pour Kate, alors qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure à vivre.  
Gibbs arriva avec Judith, un médecin s'occupa d'elle et Jethro alla voir le médecin qui s'occupait de Kate   
-Alors docteur comment va t-elle?  
-Vos collègues sont arrivé à temps avec l'antidote. Elle est entrain de se réveiller, vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez   
-D'accord, merci docteur  
Gibbs alla dans la chambre de Kate, il y trouva Abby et Ducky  
-Coucou  
Abby et Ducky se retournèrent  
-On repassera plus tard, dit Ducky  
Gibbs les regarda partir puis regarda Kate, il s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa sur le front  
-Comment te sens tu?  
-ça vas un peu mieux. Mais je veux rentrer à la maison  
-Tu viendras chez moi le temps que tu te rétablisse complètement   
-D'accord mon coeur. Et Judith et Alex??  
-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Votre agresseur est mort, c'était mon ancien supérieur  
-Mais pourquoi il à fait ça?   
-Je t'expliquerais plus tard  
-Bien  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, c'était Judith accompagné d'Alex.   
-Parrain!!  
Alex sauta dans les bras de Gibbs. Judith souris   
-Hey!! on dirait que tu vas beuacoup mieux toi!!  
-Oui, c'est une vraie pile électrique, répliqua Judith  
-ça se voit  
-Oui. Comment vas tu Kate?  
-ça vas Judith, merci  
-Bon et si on rentrait tous à la maison? Cette fois-ci je ne vous laisserais pas.  
-Moi ça me vas, dit Kate  
-Pour moi aussi, dit Judith  
-Oh oui parrain!!  
-Bon alors on y vas  
Gibbs aida Kate à se réhabiller et ils partirent tous les quatres chez Jethro


End file.
